


Reaching for More

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Hannibal (TV), King Arthur (2004), Valhalla Rising
Genre: #DrunkenKissesChallenge, Drunkenness, Fluff and Angst, M/M, ale, drunk, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Eye looks up at the stars before his eyes look at Galahad. The young knight sways a little as his head tilts back. The stars seem scattered among a blue pool that his Galahad’s eyes.Then slowly the knight’s head turns toward One Eye. Their eyes meet and linger. </p>
<p>#hannibalcreative DrunkenKissesChallenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching for More

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the original ending of the King Arthur movie. It's not beta for the DrunkenKisses Challenge. I went with an unusual pairing. This AU is from the story Friends in Hostile Territory but it's not necessary to read it.

Galahad sits with his head cradled in his hands. His head feels so heavy that it starts to slip downwards distorting his face. His become slanted then his cheeks bulge his lips finally are pulled up and away exposing his teeth. His forehead almost hits the table hard. Almost but doesn’t because of the swiftly placed hand that catches Galahad’s head. The other hand takes the back of his tunic pulling the young knight upright. A slight huff of air is felt brushing the young knight's neck instead of hearing an audible laugh. The knight’s rescuer is older with a face that is scarred and worn from many battles. He has only one eye that displays internal tempest of emotions and intelligence. His face, usually stoic, lets his mouth corners move slightly upward in amusement.

A dark curly head of Galahad falls backward as though too heavy for his neck. Blue eyes move searching for who saved his forehead from suffering a massive bruise. His full beard doesn't hide the full toothy smile that appears with recognition of his friend.

“‘Hanks One Eye...I could..I could...I was…” the younger gestures with his hand a tumbling motion before slamming on the table. Some of the other patrons look in their direction.

Galahad slides his mug toward One Eye in invitation. The other smiles as he holds up his hand to stop the cup. He shakes his head.

“You can haaave just ..one.” a slight hiccup follows the Knight's persuasive comment. Galahad looks around then his spies a barmaid across the room.

“Hey! C’mere!” He waves his hand to encourage the buxom barmaid to walk slowly in their direction. She rolls her eyes none too discreetly as she places her hands on her hips.

“What do you want?”

The knight looks at her perplexed. “I want another ale..my lady.”

The barmaid's eyes focus on One Eye, who is vehemently shaking his head no. Her eyes shift to the very drunk knight in front of her.

“Do you have any more coin.” sh asks crossing her arms.

Galahad hands pat around his tunic and waist searching for his coin. He frowns. Then he puts on his most charming smile, which comes out like a sneer.

“Nope..but I know the owner..it’ll be okay.”

“Then no.” she grabs the mug winking at One Eye as she turns to go.

Galahad stands up knocking his chair backward swaying to his feets.

“Hey! How..you..make ..coin. If you won't serve me ale?! I'm..I know famous people!”

The young knight slurs out the protest before he stumbles forward after the maid, but large hands catch his shoulders turning him toward the door. He tries to spin back around, but a strong arm goes around his back clutching his waist. The other hand takes hold of his arm slung across the older man’s shoulders. One Eye leads them out the door away from the village. He thinks maybe some fresh air and a short walk will help the younger knight sober up.

Ever since Tristan’s death at the hands of the Saxon invaders. Galahad has tried to drown his sorrows in ale. One Eye arrived at Hadron’s wall six months ago looking for the young knight whom he met a little over six months earlier. Galahad encouraged the solitary warrior to visit him. One Eye is glad he did when he found the young knight laying unconscience  from drinking in the mud outside the village. He has not left his side since. Even though the older man was not an official knight, Arthur lets the man come with Galahad on missions. One Eye has many years of combat experience; Arthur does not worry about his safety as he did at first. Arthur is grateful that someone is there to look after the youngest knight when he needs it.

Galahad has improvedsince then, however some days his his mood plummets. One Eye walks the younger man to a clearing so he may look at the stars. One Eye finds it peaceful. He feels sure Galahad will succumb to his intoxicated state of sleep soon. The older man will simply carry him back to the barracks to sleep it off. They sit on a log in the clearing.

One Eye looks up at the stars before his eyes look at Galahad. The young knight sways a little as his head tilts back. The stars seem scattered among a blue pool that his Galahad’s eyes.Then slowly the knight’s head turns toward One Eye. Their eyes meet and linger. There is a longing in both their eyes that neither has acknowledged. One out of fear of rejection and the other out of guilt for the betrayal of one that has moved on to another plain of existence.

The older man slightly jumps when he feels the unexpected hand resting on his scarred cheek. He freezes at the sensation that he feels on his lips. One of the softness of another’s lips brushing his. Galahad pulls back looking hesitant but closes his eyes when he is pulled toward the other. Their mouths are coming together. Their arms and tongues intertwine. They grip this tiny piece of time when past or future does not dwell. All there is now and this anticipated affection.

They pull apart to catch a breath both men hesitate to look at the other. Afraid or embarrassed by rash passionate moment they shared. Finally, One Eye turns his head towards Galahad hoping for something to come from this. His breath hitches when he sees Galahad’s mouth turned down eyes looking at the grass underneath their feet. The older man feels fear creeping up on him. He should not have returned the sentiment until the knight was sober. The temptation was too tempting, and the wait has been so long.

Galahad surprises One Eye by putting his head against the crook of his shoulder snuggling in closer. The older man tenses.

“I’m cold One Eye. I shouldn’t have kissed you out of the blue like that. I know you hate surprises.”

One Eye relaxes enfolding the knight closer and rumble in his chest as if he denies the accusation.

“Yes, you do. I have missed Tristen. Some part of me will miss him every day, I suppose. But..”

A pause as Galahad’s teeth gnaws his lower lip. It feels funny to be aware of the pressure but feels no pain from the teeth.

“I’ve wanted to reach out to you since the first time I met you.”

One Eye gentle maneuvers back to give the knight an inquisitive eyebrow raise. Galahad’s eyes meet his.

“It’s true. I felt..felt terrible because of my relationship with Tristen. I didn’t want to have those thoughts while with another but…” the knight shrugs his shoulders. “I never planned to act on them, but they were there. After Tristen...died...I was so forlorn and lost. I couldn’t see my way out. I am grateful how much you’ve helped me...more importantly.I still want to reach for you… to ask for more.”

One Eye captures his lips in a slow, sweet kiss. He hopes the younger man will understand he feels this way as well. He pulls back, and Galahad pulls himself closer to his side. Side by side they sit. Together in the moment beuase that is all anyone has anyway.


End file.
